Vocawrecked?
by Crystal Prower
Summary: Oh my gosh! The Vocaloids are stuck on a mysterious island which unravels secrets about them. Trust and faith is lost or regained. AND HOW THE HECK WILL THEY SURVIVE WITHOUT ICECREAM! Read and find out their outcome...If they survive the islands secrets... Rated T for safe measures
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, remember me? No? That's okay. I'm fixing most of my old stories so please bear with me. I know I haven't updated for a long time. I'm sorry T^T! I re-did chapter 1 so here is the first chapter for the newbies!**

**Summary: On a cruise to an unknown island to perform, the Vocaloids find themselves stranded and lost. Will they ever find each other on this darn island with no ice-cream? And really, what are these weird things they keep bumping into?**

Miku lazily rested on a beach towel, tanning her pale skin. She and her friends were on Bakēshonkurūzu, or The Vacation Cruise.

She lay near a humungous indoor pool where everyone usually hung out. Though today was different, for some reason, everyone stayed in their rooms cooped up. She felt lonely just lying there under the glass dome which was preventing the Sun's Ultra Violet Rays.

She sat up; stretching her arms as she was there for four hours. She yawned as she walked over to the bar. That was strange; no one was attending it. She figured she would get herself a drink without help then. She walked behind the marble island and chopped some leeks, turned on the juicer and dropped the leeks in, before pouring in some coconut syrup for sweetness. She watched the ingredients mix and churn in the tornado of juice. She took out a plastic cup, a cover and a straw, turned off the juicer and poured its contents into the cup then sealing it and placing the straw in the hole.

She felt like someone or something was staring at her back, she turned around but found nothing. Miku, being a paranoid but realistic person grabbed the edge of the counter that she was juicing on, she knew that was something but it wouldn't show its face to her. She still stared at the air suspiciously, shaking; her heart was racing, petrified at whatever it was. It wasn't the fact that something was staring at her that scared her. No, it was the fact that it gave a scary aura. She finally turned around to see a face in front of the counter. She screamed loudly nearly shattering the overhead glass.

"Kaito Shion, don't you EVER do that again."

Kaito clutched his stomach; giggling.

"I can't believe you had a mini heart attack for that!"

Miku pouted in anger. She felt incredibly embarrassed that Kaito saw her so distressed over nothing. She groaned in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just stay in your room?"

Kaito shrugged. "It was boring in there. All you can watch on television is Project Diva and dancing shows."

"So why is everyone else inside then."

Again, Kaito shrugged. It was boring when everyone stayed inside while there were things they could have done outside.

"Why don't we have an event and invite everyone outside." The sapphire-haired boy suggested.

Miku crashed into Kaito squeezing him into what is supposedly a hug.

"You're a genius Kaito!"

"I know." He grinned.

As the two walked over to the cabins; Miku pondered over the aura. It was still there, and it began to make her feel nauseous. It wasn't Kaito…..

They banged on the doors belonging to the other guests on the cruise.

They continued outside and were soon joined by the others. Immediately, an intercom blazed, stating that everyone needed to stay indoors.

Confused glances were shared among the large group but they still obeyed the orders of the captain and went back in their cabins.

Miku followed Kaito into his cabin, hoping to atleast to have a companion to talk to. He allowed her in, fortunately. The two sat on Kaito's bed deep in thought. Kaito thought about why they had to go back to their cabins. Miku began to hold her belly. She felt as if her stomach was about to explode.

A great jolt in the ship interrupted the two from their thoughts.

"K-kaito! What was that?!"

"I don't know Miku."

Screams could be heard from the other rooms along with a lot of deafening cracks. The ship was sinking!

Miku and Kaito shared scared glances. She clung onto his arm just to make sure he was still there. She was certain that aura had something to do with this.

The room split in half forcing Miku to fall on Kaito. She screamed scared for her life. She took steady breaths to calm herself down.

"Miku, got get your stuff from your bedroom and put them in a bag and join me here quick!" He flustered to get his things.

She dashed for her room and grabbed her bag. The Vocaloids never unloaded their bags in case something like this happened.

She practically slid her way into his room since the boat was tilted in his direction. She looked at the boat as it was; half of the boat was already underwater. Some of her friends' rooms were down there. It took her some struggle with her conscience to not dive down and save them. Tears drizzled down her face; her eyes were wide open and her stomach felt as if it had dropped several feet under.

She slid onto Kaito's door and hoped he was still alive. He opened the door and grabbed Miku before she could have fallen into the oceans deep, unforgiving arms. He pushed her onto a wall next to the door with one hand, while his foot stood steady on the floor. She didn't know what he was doing; but it had better be quick and sensible because the room was becoming filled with water. He grabbed two big waterproof bags, grabbed Miku's bag and placed both his and her bags inside.

"Miku, can you swim with those clothes on?"

"Yes."

He jumped into the ocean holding the waterproof bag on his head. Miku, now without Kaito's support, slid into the deep sea. Cold water pricked at her body, yet she enjoyed the feeling. It was weird, she always hated water. First this aura, and now, this sudden comfort in water.

She tried her best to stay above the blue body of water but continued to fail due to her sudden addiction to water. After quite a tug-of-war, she finally surfaced and tried to find Kaito but due to him having blue hair, finding him was rather hard. She finally found some blue that looked out of place and pulled it out of the water.

"Kaito, there you are!"

"Look an island is far over there, if you want Miku, I can carry you there it's no problem."

She looked hesitant at first but then allowed him to carry her on his shoulders after seeing how far away the island was.

"Onward forth to the island which will (hopefully) save our lives!"Miku pointed toward said destination.

And onward forth Kaito swam.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Also this story is not about Kaito and Miku got it? It's about Vocaloids and Utauloids alike.**

**Please R&amp;R (Read and Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you guys, I will continue this crazy story.**

"Wait Kaito, why don't we check to see if anyone is alive over by the ship?"

"I'm the one in the freezing cold water first of all, second, I'm pretty sure everyone has already fled from the ship instead of stay there and wait for us." He replied matter-of-factly.

Miku grumbled and let him continue swimming off to the far off island.

Luka and Gakupo were already on said island, sitting under a banana tree.

"I bet if Len was here, he would be scrambling up the tree to get a banana." Luka joked.

"Heh. I bet he would."

They had swum over there after the disaster happened (with the same big waterproof bag carrying their luggage). The pink-haired eighteen year old was smiling faintly trying her best not to worry over her friends, it wasn't that she didn't care for them; it just was that she didn't want to worry anyone with what was happening already.

Gakupo sensed her worried aura though; he squeezed her hand in hopes to soothe the young adult. She turned to him and smiled wider showing that it had worked.

They were seated on a beautiful, clean beach looking at the ocean in front of them. The shade from the tree kept them very comfortable despite the fact that their clothes were saggy and stuck to their skin. Luka bit her lip repeatedly. They were waiting on everyone else to join them. I mean, come on they had to wait there; there were children on that boat. All of them could swim in the deep, but not all of them could survive the island. They didn't even know what was on the island. Gakupo began tapping Luka's leg trying to get her attention.

"What Gaku!"

"Look! I think I can see someone...wait Kaito! Kaito, over here!" He began waving at Kaito signalling him over to the couple.

Kaito returned the wave using Miku; she used her both hands to signal that it was the two of them.

When they reached the beach, Kaito dropped on the ground, mainly to regain some strength in his legs.

Miku stared at him before rolling her eyes and then proceeded to walk up to the awaiting two.

"Alright guys lets split." Miku folded her arms across her chest standing over the older duo.

"We have to wait on the rest of the group." Luka stated.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing but wait, what will we eat when they come?" Miku pointed out.

"We will figure that out if-when they come."

"What do you mean by 'we'? You mean you right?"

"Fine Miku, be selfish! I am staying to make sure they come, happy!?"

Miku scowled. She hated to wait on people she knew weren't coming.

"We need to find shelter, unless you decide that we sleep on the sand where we could get attacked, and besides; what if they're already on the island, just on the other side looking for us?"

"Miku just listen to hear what Luka has to say. It would make no sense to argue if neither of you are even listening to one another." Kaito butted in.

"Anyway Miku, what if when you all are off looking for shelter, I am attacked or something?" Luka smirked.

Miku rolled her teal eyes. She was sick and tired of Luka and her crap.

"Well it would be one man down, it's not like we all died of starvation."

Everyone gasped at Miku's statement. It was not usual for anyone to say it wouldn't matter if one died.

"Miku Hatsune! I can't believe you- a sixteen year old **child** would say something like that!"

"I am not a child!"

"Pfft!" Luka rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get going before it gets dark."

"NO! Miku there were CHILDREN ON THAT BOAT!"

"So? I am a 'child', Kaito's a 'child' and look at us; we survived swimming over to an island perfectly fine." Miku took this chance to smirk proudly, knowing that she had won; those other smirks from the audience and Luka meant nothing to hers.

Luka grabbed the bridge of her nose while the boys stared at the endless ocean appearing to look sad but yet still be somewhere else.

"Miku," She started sweetly but turned sour as a lime' "WE ARE THE OLDEST PEOPLE HERE EXCLUDING MEIKO! EVERYONE ELSE IS TWELVE AND UNDER!" Luka was enraged at the fact that Miku seemed to care about no one other than herself. Miku had never acted like this before which surprised everyone.

What really was happening; Miku had no clue of. She felt like her body was being taken over by some other person. She felt like crying; Luka was her best friend...second actually, Rin was her first best friend and the fact that the other person in her mind seemed not to care about her crushed her to a deep level of depression. She could hear everything of what was going on but had no control over what she was saying. Therefore; she had no true intentions of not caring whether Luka might die if left there or not, nor the fact that she had seemed not to care if any of the younger children drowned or not. In truth she cared very much.

She then felt a jerk and fell on top of Luka, she felt herself gain control of her body and burst into tears, which then gained attention from everyone.

"Miku?" Luka called.

"I have no idea what just happened, I just lost control of myself and couldn't stop whatever was controlling me!" She cried. Her sides hurt, as did her head. She choked on her tears and pulled Luka into an odd looking hug. Luka responded by hugging Miku back.

Kaito then joined everyone by sitting under the tree. He felt compassion for Miku.

"Miku, can you walk?" Gakupo asked. She nodded in reply. Darkness towered the forest behind the beach.

He then opened his bag and grabbed a pack of matches struck one and handed it to Kaito.

Then you and Kaito go find us some shelter and while you do; place some pebbles or something to track your footsteps."

Kaito looked at Miku to find a response, she lifted her head and faced it toward the ocean, and she then nodded in Luka's lap.

"Good. Luka and I will stay here and wait for the others arrival. Join us when you have found somewhere for us. Be safe and please return alive."

The two nodded again and ran off in the forest leaving pebbles on the ground as Gakupo instructed.

"Alright let's make a fire for some light for the children to find us."

Luka smiled at Gakupo acting like the adult he was. They had been together for two years but he sure didn't act like a mature adult or that he was in a mutual relationship.

He grabbed Luka and pulled her up before taking off his kind-of-dry shirt and ran into the water leaving Luka confused. He returned a few seconds later completely soaked holding two children on both shoulders; both faces unseen since they were partially upside down but Luka could tell who they were Kiyoteru and Yuki. On Gakupo's head, balanced upright was a transparent large waterproof bag holding their duffel bags. Kiyoteru was screaming his head off while Yuki was silently crying which confused both Luka and Gakupo. He set them down; one on each side of Luka.

"What's wrong Kiyo?" Luka cooed. She placed Yuki on her lap pressing her head below Luka's chest.

"R-R-Rin and Len l-left with these b-b-b-b b-b-ig men 'n tol' us to 'un." He broke down in pure cries. After all, they were only seven at the moment so they must've figured they killed the two. These two only understood that when people left and told you to run it meant "Run or die!" to them.

Gakupo looked confused not understanding what the boy had said between his blubbering.

"He said that the twins left with some tall strangers and told these two to run away." Luka explained.

He nodded showing that he now understood.

"Don't worry guys. We will get them soon." He smiled.

_If we even survive on this island._

**Alright panda's, chapter two done!**

**Also you might think I got the ages wrong but that was just me making up ages good enough for me to ship them properly. Don't worry; we will see all of our favourite people soon.**

_If they don't die, muhahaha._

**Ignore that. Anyway please R&amp;R ^_^.**

**Thank you TOKYOai for reviewing.**

**Bye Pandas!**


	3. Chapter 3-5

**Alright, sorry for posting so late...Field Trip!**

**The chapters kind of cover a different person's or peoples' situation. This chapter deals with none other than...The Kagamine Twins!**

**Good luck getting used to their personality's (I made them act like how I first interpreted them!)...I like my shota's dipped in psychotic cream and then melted together as serial killer icecream ^-^!**

"No! Don't touch him! Please Len; don't let them do this to you!"

The silver-haired boy laughed, before staring at his twin as if to calm her down. She just stood there drowning in her tears while her hands were tied behind her back as to prevent her from touching him.

"It's alright Rin; I'll be back so don't worr-"

He was cut off by a 'slice' and in an instant; fell to the ground paralyzed.

"NOOOO!" The twin screamed.

"Let's bring him to master before he gets impatient and upset." A masked man holding the boy grouched. Another nodded before untying Rin and pushing her. She took this as a note to run knowing that if she didn't move; all of her brother's work to get her help her escape would be for nothing.

Her feet crunched the dead or dried leaves on the dirt. She was barely clothed due to the fact that those 'goons' took everything. She was bare-foot and her supposed blue shirt was torn from the left side all the way to her stomach exposing it to the cold and harsh environment. She rubbed her arms as though it could provide warmth in some way. Unfortunately it brought her a freezing cold sensation from her arms.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before her eyes, (cliché right! XD) it wasn't too bright but it was definitely illuminating the dark area.

"H-hello?" She half whispered half yelled. She wasn't sure who that person or thing was; which terrified her.

"*Gasp* who was that?!"

The voice seemed familiar to Rin...wait, wasn;t that-

"Miku!"

"R-rin? Is that you?"

Rin ran towards the light grabbing a solid figure, but it wasn't Miku; it felt much more masculine.

"Don't worry Rin, it's just Kaito."

It was if Miku had read her thoughts.

"Come on, let's go find Luka and Gakupo, follow these pebbles and they'll lead us to the beach 'k?"

Rin followed the two along trying not to get lost.

**Alright, sorry for such short chapter; I just had to type something as quick as possible and will try to update tomorrow.**

**Other news: When we get to about chapter 15 with my two stories, I will let out a new story about werewolves, vampires and Vocaloids among the world! Stay tuned for it 'k?**

**Last AN: I update every other day! For my other story! Thank you all for reviewing! Bye ^-^!**


	4. Chapter 3-5 Part Two

**Alright, (is this my catchphrase or something?) Reviews: **

**HeyMyFluffBalls16: We shall see...**

**Hime1234: Thank you! I am in wove with your story!**

**TokyoAI: Well...I already replied...derp :P.**

**Onto Chapter Three!**

The trio followed the footsteps back to the beach. Rin was still in tears but didn't want to tell anyone what the problem was. Miku was trying to calm the silver-haired girl down while Kaito led the way.

They had reached the beach to find even more people than they had left with.

"Guys! You're back, where were you?" Miku screamed causing Rin to flinch and burst into more tears.

"Sorry Rin."

"Whatever." Rin finally managed to speak over her chokes.

Luka put a sleeping Yuki on the sand and walked over to Rin and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"It's ok Rin; you wanna tell us what happened?" Luka patted Rin's head in an attempt to make her stop crying. It worked slightly before Oliver finally awoke from his thoughts and ran up to Rin, pulled her away from Luka's grasp and started to shake her screaming inaudible words.

"WHERE IS LEN!?" He screamed. His face was red and looked fuming. He had a couple of hair strands stuck to his face from tears. He was crying excessively.

Rin looked completely terrified and sad after looking at his face. It reminded her of how she felt when Len was kidnapped.

"I can't- I can't- please. I-I'm s-s-sorry." She cried. She didn't know what she could've done when that had happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE SORRY? YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM DIE?!" He clutched her wrists and pushed her onto a tree.

Gakupo zipped in from wherever his spot was and separated Oliver from her "Stop it Oliver; you're scaring her. Maybe she couldn't help Len at the time. Rin would never forcefully watch her own brother die without trying to atleast stop whoever attacked him."

Oliver glared at him then backed off, walking back to the water and laid in it. He was still angry but he knew that if he fought with Gakupo it wouldn't end well in his part. Piko sat upright next to him, pulling his hands through the blonde's hair. His eyes were bloodshot and still pouring with tears. On his right hand, bore red knife marks; dying Oliver's hair with red. Rin saw this and continued to cry, she dropped onto the sand; covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. T-t-t-t-hey t-tied me by m-m-my hands *hiccup* and they pulled him away so I couldn't get him a-and...and..." Her crying escalated sounding out any noise on that side of the island. She couldn't continue, luckily the children were asleep. The only people awake were Oliver, Piko, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo and of course Rin. She wasn't sure she could sleep in the first place.

"AND?" Oliver screeched. He was getting impatient and wanted to know what had happened to his best friend.

"OLIVER! Leave the child alone, she needs some time to atleast calm down and pressuring her WON'T HELP!" Luka shouted. Everyone who wasn't crying was angry at Oliver. Oliver was angry at Rin, Piko was angry at himself for reasons only he knew and Rin was just being plain emotional.

"Oliver, please just go to sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning." Piko calmly stated.

Everyone looked at him; he just put a melancholic expression on his usually cheery face. Luka sighed before approaching him and grabbing his bleeding arm.

"You cut yourself on purpose." She muttered.

He nodded in reply. She glared at him angrily.

"Don't you ever do it again. Do you understand?"

She got silence for an answer.

"Piko?"

He looked into the forest; appearing to be in another world. She kneeled down to his eye level and waved, trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond she started to grow worried.

"Oliver, does he do this often?"

"I guess he's just sleeping."

She stared at him uneasily. She sighed and pulled him onto the sand and under the banana tree.

"Miku, Kaito, did you find a place for us to stay?"

"Yeah we did." Miku cheered. She was trying to lighten the gloomy mood. Why was that aura always causing dreadful things to happen?

They all got up, blew out the fire, gathered their things, Oliver rested Piko and Yuki on his shoulders while Luka held Kiyoteru in her arms.

As Kaito and Miku led the others to the house, they conversed about the wreck and how they got to the island.

Oliver was growing tired. He started to trudge through the dirt, nearly dropping Piko; quickly catching him an inch before he hit the ground.

"Oops." He whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced the silent air surrounding them.

"W-w-what was that." Rin shivered.

"I don't know but we should keep moving." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Rin asked.

Miku felt strange. She felt that other person starting to take control. Who was this person and why did they want to take control of her that second.

The scream returned; allowing the group to analyze the voice.

"It's male," Oliver muttered.

"about the age of twelve too." Kaito continued.

The information discussed made Rin feel edgy. The voice and information described her brother perfectly. She started to cry again.

"Rin what's wrong?"

"What if, what if you guys were talking about Len?"

That sentence made everyone freeze. No one had thought about that. They all stood there for a couple minutes; lost in their thoughts.

Oliver finally broke the silence, "Rin, what happened to your brother?"

Rin kept her head down, tears dropped to the ground while she fumbled with the end of her shirt.

She burst her head up angrily and started shouting.

"Ididn'tmeanitwewerejustwalkingwithYukiandKiyoterubutthesemenkeptfollowingussowetoldthemtorunandtheydidandtheycaughtthetwoofusandtheyhandcuffedusthenLenwastellingthemtoleavemebutIkeptsayingNo!No!buttheylistentohimandthenhekepttellingmeitwouldbeallrightthentheystabbedhimandletmego!" She could hardly make sense of what she was saying. So far only Miku and Luka could understand Rin.

Everyone else looked at Luka for an explanation.

"*Sigh* she said that the four were walking, then two men followed them so they told Yuki and Kiyoteru to run. The men caught Rin and Len and hand-cuffed them. Len told the men to take him and leave Rin behind though she refused to leave him. The men took him and were about to leave her behind but she kept pressing on and Len kept trying to reassure her that everything will be fine which aggravated the men, so they stabbed him."

Oliver was enraged after hearing that, he couldn't even think straight.

"Hurry up and let's go home to drop off these sleeping beauties and go for him!"

"Blondie's got a point ya know." Kaito yawned.

"The house is right...here!" Miku shouted.

"Thank Zero-G." Luka sighed in relief.

The group entered the house, its stone walls stood high above the group...except Gakupo who was at eye-level with the roof. He ducked his head under the low door. There were three windows that were in high need of cleaning. The lights were workable and allowed the group to see. The door directly led them to the living room; fully functional. On the left wall which wasn't painted stood a bookshelf packed with classics, the rest of the wall remained bare.

In the middle of the room was a round wooden table; six chairs surrounded it. To the far left was a kitchen; supplied with a fridge, stove, and a sink. Above all of the appliances were cabinets filled with pots and pans, to the side of the sink stood a cupboard that had drawers holding utensils.

"Alright, let's put the critters to bed." Kaito rested his hands on his hips.

There were four doors on the wall straight forward; three led to a bedroom, one to a bathroom.

They placed the snoozing set in the three bedrooms before setting off to find Len.

"Awake." A serious voice called.

The boy lay on the cold, metal floor. He didn't flinch or even react to the voice.

"I said, awake!"

"*sigh*" The boy slowly got to his feet before falling back down to his feet, resulting in a laugh from the voice.

"You really are that pathetic aren't you?"

"Leave me alone." The boy managed to let the words slip out his mouth. He was weak; the men had machines, the machines took his energy.

"Come through the door, we need to perform some tests."

He practically crawled to the door. He didn't want to go there but if he didn't, that would risk his life.

"Hurry up!" Yelled a guard standing near the door.

"I'm trying, please help me." The boy wheezed.

The guards ignored him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him in a room. The boy was drenched in blood and dirt. He was forced onto a chair. The lights were completely off.

"You will be staying here for now." The guards explained.

A young adult walked into the room. He wore a black suit, fedora and shades. He wore a grin that would attract all the worlds' women.

"Welcome Youkai...why don't you hang out with us?"

** Derp...See ya Saturday folks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**/Cries I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I wanted to but test and problems and writers block held me back like a leash.**

**Crystal: Don't cry lad. It's not like you deleted the story!**

**Me: You make it sound like I did yesterday.**

**Crystal: /Poker face**

**I own nothing! **

**Also, I have some questions regarding the story for you guys at the bottom A.N 'k?**

**As Mario would say...LETSA GO!**

**Crystal: No...just...no**

"What are you going to do to me?!" The boy screamed.

"Nothing..." The man replied.

He scowled. The male was behaving as if the he wasn't allowed to know anything. After he was paralyzed, he awoke in a grey, empty room. He didn't even know how long he was in there for. The silence in said room was deafening. It ripped time and sanity from the being.

He was now locked onto a metal table by new fresh metal chains strapped around his fragile state.

He settled to a new question. "Why am I here then?"

The man smiled. "Are you deaf? You are a youkai, I want you."

"What? What's a youkai?"

"Oh? I don't know."

"Quit playing! You know what I'm talking about! I am not a youkai, whatever that is."

Two other men walked into the darkness. They wore white lab coats that fell to their feet.

"Is the boy ready?" One asked.

The man nodded. "Do what you must...but don't kill him or I'll kill you. Got that?"

"Yes Sir!" The men bowed before scurrying over to the metal table. They switched on multiple lights on small remotes. The boy squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness. He observed his surroundings; it reminded him of a hospital. The table was centered in the middle of the spacious room, on his left stood a metal shelf housing medical equipment and such. The room was bare other than that.

One man crouched down to the table's eye level and twisted a knob on the side of the table. The boy could see what he was doing but had no clue as to why he was doing it. He huffed and stared at the ceiling.

"Put it on the lowest temperature." The other man muttered. He did as told and twisted the knob a little to the left before flipping on a switch to the right of the handle.

The boy felt odd. He was sweating more than he was supposed to. The table felt hot and wet. His back began to burn causing him to groan in pain. The men noticed this and twisted the knob left a bit more.

The boy shifted to a new spot on the table only to feel the burn intensify.

"Stop...please...stop"

The men paid no attention to the boy's pleads in addition to turning the handle even more. The table sizzled and the boy screamed.

"What is it on?"

"The highest. We have never put our subjects on this high."

They stared at the boy; studying how he reacted to such torture. His body was convulsing and turning from bright red to deep, scorched brown. He was practically screaming bloody murder. His pores opened and his flesh appeared. He shut his mouth as he stared at the gruesome scene. His blood slowly evaporated into thin air, footsteps were heard from the outside and 'BAM' slammed the door revealing a petite girl running in screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU CREEPS DOING? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO EVER USE THAT MACHINE AGAIN?!"

The two stopped the machine shaking, and turned to her. Their faces were paler than ghosts.

"S-s-s-sorry Madam! It was his idea! The one who obeyed every order cried.

"W-w-w-wha! It was his idea Master!" The other lied.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THE TWO OF YOU FIRED! NOW GET OUT!"The child screamed.

The men bowed, followed by a 'Yes Ma'am' and ran off through the metal door in which they had entered.

The girl sighed before removing the chains from the boy.

"I told them not to use this." She muttered gloomily.

He stayed put on the table, in fear of what else torture would unfold unto him. He was an unlucky boy in general. He always lost when it came to luck or would get lost in a horrible storm and end up getting drenched in freezing cold rain. The girl poked him in an attempt to make sure he was alive still. He was fortunately, but he screamed as a result of nearly being burnt to crisp.

"Hi. Sorry about those idiots who think they're in charge. In reality, we are in charge, whatever you want; they **have **to get or else Master will punish them **harshly**. K'? So don't get scared or allow them to hurt you. They like to take advantage of the newbies." The girl dabbed his wounds with a mysterious ointment.

The boy snatched the bottle away from her before staring at its label. The girl pouted cutely before laughing and taking the bottle back.

"It's just something to help your rejuvenating powers quicken."

The boy stopped and stared at her, he was so lost at that moment.

"Rejuvenating powers?" He whispered.

She started to jump up and down in excitement. "You talked! Yay yay yay!" She then stopped staring at him with the same expression before shrugging, then pulling him off the table by his arm resulting in him falling on her. He stared into her eyes...more like very soul. He then squealed then blushed before frantically removing himself from on her. She laughed at him.

She grabbed him once again and led him out of the room into a hallway.

"My name is Luo Tianyi by the way! I know yours; you don't need to tell me Len Kagamine new Youkai joining us!" She squeezed him into a welcome hug. He stuttered numerously while she smiled at him. She knew he didn't like physical contact.

"Let's go meet Yan He!"

**Again I am sooooo sorry for not updating and I know the chapter is short and probably full of errors but I wuv you pandas and wanted you to have this as a gift.**

**Do you guys want to give me ships (Wait! LuoXLen is already taken so no!) why do I like that ship?**

**Who is your favourite character so far? (Why am I doing this so early?)**

**Pick Youkais and powers for our Vocaloids (No Len! Lenny is my toy!) **

**Why am I so deranged? XD**

**Why am I obsessed with Len so much? I wuv Yuuma-chan and Yuzuki-kun ^_^!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry again, I should really stop procrastinating and using Youtube.**

**1 Crazy Girl: Hehe I wov your answers \^U^/. A youkai is a Japanese spirit/ monster. **

**Soooooo the part with Rin and Len...hate to break it to ya...but they can't be that because...they are [spoiler]. I hate to crush things like dreams but you see... I love your opinions though!**

"_We can't let her go loose into the human world." He said._

_The older __Funayurei held the infant tightly in his hands. Three other Funayurei stood before him listening to him. _

"_But Master; where will we hide her? The humans will think she is of their kind and take her." The youngest explained._

"_Yakshi is right. Poor Euphilia won't make it in the cellar without atleast crying. They will take her at some point." The oldest explained._

_The master nodded before walking into his chambers. _

"_Those idiotic humans! They're shredding our village into dust! We won't let them survive next time!" He screeched. The baby made bubbles with her mouth and giggled at the sight. She noticed her father's anger though being a newborn. _

_A young woman entered the room with fear marking her pale face. She was beautiful still. Long teal hair flowed down her elegant deep green dress onto her shins, her sky blue eyes calmed as she breathed._

"_Honey, we need to call the others." She whispered._

_He froze in fear. The baby shuddered in response to her dad's sudden behaviour._

"_I-I I mean do we have to?" He squeaked. _

_She laughed at her husband, "Yes we have to call them."_

_He placed Euphilia in her crib and approached his wife. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered; "It won't do any good for our kingdom. There are Succubi and Incubi on their side, seducers for christs sake!"_

_She softly slapped him on the shoulder. "What on Earth are you talking about? They're our friends! I don't know why you and the rest of our kind deject them!"_

_Euphilia cooed and started to laugh. Her mother smiled before gliding over to her. _

"_We should leave her in their care." She muttered._

"_What! We absolutely cannot! Those monsters are not touching our daughter! Are we clear?"_

"_Why not? You know what I don't ca-_

_She was cut off by a _**'BOOM' **_and was sent flying into the window._

"_Elina!" He rushed to her fragile state._

"_*cough* It's alright Atashki..." _

_Eupilia screamed in pain. Her father knelt to his knees with tears flooding his eyes. He grabbed the infant out of her deceased mother's arms. _

_Her face carried a thick, long line across her left eye._

_Another blast occurred startling both father and daughter._

"_Don't worry Euphilia; we will get you somewhere safe..."_

**Sorry to be so short. I was writing this when I was rudely interrupted.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry for not updating I got a new laptop for graduation and had to wait a while until I could get Microsoft Word reinstalled!**

The group was nearing a factory on their journey to find Len. They looked at it as if it were alive.

"Is that really where we're going?" Rin shuddered.

"Yep," Luka answered. Kaito stayed home with the Yuki and Kiyoteru since Luka thought it would be safest if only a few go. They looked at the humongous building, then Rin groaned at the treacherous sight. "This will take forever to get through!"

"Shut up, Rin! No, it won't." Luka exclaimed. Oliver ran towards the door and threw it open, nearly removing it from the metal hinges. Gakupo followed, smacking Oliver on the head roughly. Oliver laughed harshly, then pushed him aside and ran into the building. Gakupo sighed before following him inside.

"Someone should stay out here in case Kaito or some other shows up," Miku suggested.

Luka shook her head in disapproval. "No Miku. If they get attacked or kidnapped like Len, it will be on us."

"Oh."

So all of them stepped inside the clear glass room; its interior was rather bland; white blanketed the furniture confusing the group. _'Was this a factory or a luxurious hotel? '_ crossed upon the group's thoughts. It was styled to look like a modern day lobby.

"What the herp is this!?" Oliver screamed.

Piko walked up to him with half-open eyes, "It's a trick…..See, there is a security camera along with a motion-sensory door right there so it couldn't be a hotel even if you thought so."

Oliver grunted before shrugging the silver-haired boy off, "Smart idiot."

He stood from a distance and looked at the area separated by the see-through door Piko was talking about. Just a long corridor that seemed to lead to an elevator of some sort lay behind the door.

"I guess we go straight then," He shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"*Sigh*"

"Really? Daydreaming over a Kitsune?" Yan He scoffed.

"Shut up! Master said I could have him if I behaved myself!"

"Luo, you don't even speak the same language as he does."

"I can learn Japanese in no time!"

"Yeah, yeah, says the girl who took way too long to learn how to speak Chinese."

"Whatever, he is still mine."

The two girls were seated at a table in a cafeteria-looking room. Their names were Luo and Yan He.

A young boy joined them. His silver hair shone brightly under the light. He trudged to his seat; looking like a zombie with a sickly smile on his face.

Luo's face filled with concern. "Are you okay, Len?"

The boy stared at her with his big blue eyes.

Yan He folded her arms and squinted in thought. "I think he was experimented on too much."

Luo shook him wildly, screaming his name. "Blast it! Why won't he snap out of it?"

"Did you not listen to me?! I said he was experimented on too much. It'll take a while since he isn't a Gashadokuro. Duh.''

Luo made an 'o' shape with her mouth and stopped. The intercom spiked and the master's husky voice pricked the hairs on Len's back.

"Hello, my toys, I hope you all have come in hopes to be saved."

"What is he talking about?" Yan He frowned.

Luo and Len shrugged lazily.

"I guess there must be some intruders in the building," Luo suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, Euphilia, where have you gone to? We've missed you so much. Why do you change your name to-what? Miku? Pffft! That is the stupidest name I have ever heard! Ha-ha your name seems to be worse than your old one!" Master screeched.

Oliver scrunched his nose in response to the quite obnoxious voice hurting his sensitive ears. "Who's that guy? Miku, what is he talking about?"

"Yeah, Miku, who is this Euphilia?" Luka continued.

Everyone shifted their gaze to the tealette who was just as confused as they. She shrugged in reply.

"I don't know what they are talking about," She muttered

"EHHHHH!? What do you mean you don't know? We are talking about you, you fool! I guess you really are forgetful Ephilia, let me guess you live among the human species?" Master continued.

Confusion was written all over her face. "What do you mean human species? Yeah I did. Why is that so bad? Who are you and how do you know about me?"

Abruptly; the ceiling fell to her feet. Oliver and Piko were hit by stray wood remaining on the second floor.

A familiar silver-haired boy was on the ground grinning like a serial killer.

"Hello….friends…."


	8. Chapter 7

**Derp, I haven't updated because Internet was down and my inspiration derped itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

* * *

"Hello…..friends"

"L-L-Len?!" Rin screamed.

Len smiled sadistically before ramming into Oliver; sending him into the elevator. He dashed for Miku and flung her through the hole he had smashed earlier. A uniformed guard clutched her by the shirt while she screamed in an attempt to be released. Miku disappeared soon after, leaving nothing but the absence of her voice. Rin stared at her brother in disbelief while Gakupo grabbed him from the back.

"How could you?!" Rin shrieked. Her face was crimson red from anger. Luka held her back to prevent any further injuries.

He laughed maniacally. "Sorry Sis. It's just what I do, don't worry though, you all will be with her soon enough."

Just as he finished his sentence the room fogged itself, Rin started to feel as if she was sedated and dropped to the ground. Luka felt her weight under her arms and released her before falling on her back unconscious. Len pulled himself away from Gakupo before he glared at Len furiously and fainted. Piko and Oliver were dragged away by Len while the rest were put into cages.

* * *

"I wonder where the rest that were on that ship are." Kiyoteru sighed.

Kaito, Yuki and he were still in that cabin waiting for the rest of the group to join them. Kaito was busy cooking something delicious in the kitchen with the food he had found in some of the suitcases that everyone had brought with them on the cruise.

Yuki nodded at her friend. "Kaito, can we go on an adventure? We can look for the rest of the Vocaloids!"

"I don't know Yuki, what if the group comes back while we're gone?"

"We'll leave a note!"

"All right after we eat we can go look, okay?"

"Yay!" The two squealed in unison.

Fortunate for them, Kaito was all done and was ready to serve lunch.

After looking at what Kaito laid out, Yuki laughed and Kiyoteru face-palmed. "It took you that long to cook three minute Ramen Noodles!?"

"Sorry, I kept over boiling the water." Kaito admitted.

Later that day, they skipped through the forest. Yuki was on Kaito's shoulders looking at everything surrounding her in awe, Kiyoteru studied them inquisitively. They stopped at places that looked absolutely beautiful and took pictures of them with Luka's camera. They stumbled upon a beach different from the one they all were reunited on. It was certainly bigger than the other and was stunning in looks; the ocean was a bright blue and was as calm, while the sand looked clean and was a creamish colour except for one part. At a very far distance, when they got closer, was a patch of black where it seemed a fire was in use. Adjacent from that were two sandcastles, one in the shape of an ancient castle and the other a shape of a large mansion. They contrasted each other greatly; the mansion was highly detailed and looked as if it was cloning one in reality. The castle had seldom details and appeared to be done by a child at the age of about nine or ten.

"Maybe a Vocaloid was here." Kiyoteru muttered.

"Naah, it had to be a few of them." Kaito objected. He nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a spear made view out of nowhere and nearly struck Yuki in the head. It grazed the back of her head causing her to fall off Kaito. She screamed in pain and grabbed her head. Kaito, who now was still as a rock looked in the direction it had come from but made no action due to being frozen with a mixture of fear and shock. Kiyoteru ran to Yuki's side looking for a way to aid the slightly injured child. (AN. If this is updated know that I'm still alive because my heart is beating faster than lightning. Also why is this happening?)

"YOU CARROT-HEAD, (AN. Guess who this is *Wink wink*.) YOU JUST HIT A CHILD!" A voice screeched.

"Oh my goodness, I am so so sorry!" Another voice cried.

A smack was heard before a certain brunette walked into the picture.

"Sorry gu- wait…Kaito! Ohmygoshwherewereyouguysweweresoooooooooworrieddon'teverdothattouseveragain!"

"Meiko!? I had no idea you were here. I figured you guys were….were dead. Sorry." Kaito cried.

Meiko answered him by hugging him and kissing the roof of his forehead.

A dash of green nearly crushed Yuki, almost sending Kiyoteru into the ocean.

'Gumi!" Everyone except Meiko screamed.

"Sorry Yuki, I didn't know it was you until you screamed. At least it didn't hit you completely right?"

Kiyoteru recovered from being thrown around. "Gumi where were you guys?"

"Oh. After the big octopus looking monster capsized the cruise, a lot of us wound up here so we made a fire and found a cabin this morning. Everyone is in there other than eight of you guys-excluding you three."

"Big octopus?" The three muttered.

'Yeah didn't you guys see it" Meiko paused. "I guess no one really saw it, maybe it was my imagination."

Gumi cut off everyone's train of thought. "Well it couldn't be your imagination if I saw it too. Then again, I didn't really see an octopus I saw a monster kind of thing. I'm not sure if it was real or if we were just seeing things because we were shocked or if…."

"Let's just go back to the group, they might be worried and we don't need Ann freaking out about us" Meiko sighed.

* * *

"Hehe, who knew that they all were going to group up? That's good, stay together so I can capture you easily." Master grinned evilly while looking at a television broadcasting what was going on by the beach. He walked over to the tied up woman in the corner and rested his head on his hand.

"Now what am I to do with you my Queen?"

She glared at him furiously; as if she was ready to rip him to shreds.

"I'm sorry, but certain people cannot see you. You know I love you, and you mean the world to me but if _they_ see you, I will be in a lot of trouble. Now, my men will take you to our room so you may eat and sleep. I have some things to do, unless you have other ideas?"

He suddenly appeared behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist before undoing the ropes tied on her.

"You will regret it if you appear at the Funayurei without me to protect you. You will die if you don't watch your back." She warned.

"All right, Guards, get the best outfit you can get for us."

The 'Queen scoffed and shrugged him off before leaving the room.

"I will go check on the new additions, make sure Euphilia doesn't get too close with the rest. Also, make sure Len is treated properly. I have a battle coming up and those kids I have will make great destruction for those monsters."

* * *

**Okay sorry for not updating, don't worry Miku isn't dead. Suggest what you want to happen next (my inspiration is running low T_T)**

**A. A backstory:**

**Pick a genre of your choice and pick the character of your choice.**

**B. Continue with the plot.**

**C. Meiko's group find the laboratory and crazy stuff happen.**

**D. ~A ship is sailing~ along the ocean~ Pick a unique (no cliché or overused =_=!) couple of your liking. (Any couple except the Master and Len. I already have a Lady for them) Also pick any Vocaloid/Utauloid/Engloid whatever it doesn't even have to be a person in the story (Believe me EVERYONE is in this story).**

**E. A twist of your own. Anything you want (except the ending or destruction of the plot)**

**Please review or else I can't update :( You don't want that now do you?**

**Derps to all and review what you think of the story! Tell me what you think it needs or if you hate it or even like the chapter. Remember, there is always room for improvement! **


End file.
